His hand
by saidah.niblack
Summary: a normal human girl has found herself in the hands of an...assassin? just read it killuas in this story what more could you want?
1. why are you crying

Killua was resting his back against a maple tree branch. His arms were tucked behind his set of white Spiky hair, and his ocean blue eyes were shut tight. His face held a placid look although inside it was the opposite. He had encountered his brother Illumi earlier and it was hardly pleasant for him. So to get away from all the chaos that stayed within his house he left through the gates in hope of some peace. But to his dismay a sudden cry was heard through the woods, Killua did his dearest to ignore the loud obnoxious cry but found himself growing annoyed. He groaned and hopped down from his branch. He followed the cry for a few moments until he saw a small quivering body hunched up against a tree. He could tell it was a girl by the long hair. He could also say she was about 8 witch was in fact his age. He sighed and walked in front of her with his hands in his pockets. The girl looked up at him with tears in her blue eyes that were slightly red due to the crying. Killua crouched down infront of her with a frown.  
"Why are you crying" Killua got straight to the point hoping to resolve this before hopping back in to his tree. She seemed to get louder by the question, Killua lifted and eyebrow at her. He placed both hands on the girls shoulders and stared at her intently.  
" take a deep breath and tell me why your crying" she obliged and began to open her mouth.  
"I-I-I-I-" Killua covered her mouth.  
"Talk when you know there won't be any stuttering involved" he groaned she nodded and and took another deep breath before exhaling. Killua crossed his arms ready for her story with an unamused look. Tears were still streaming down the young girls face as she explained her situation.  
"My dad left 2 days ago without telling me. He didn't return and it scared me because he wasn't the type to do that!" She whaled. Killua rolled his eyes, thinking about how stupid her reasons for crying were she opened her mouth again.  
" then the police came to my house and we're going to take me to an orphanage but I wanted to wait for my dad. But they said he abandoned me. But he would never do that he loves me he would never do that so I ran and ran-" Killua covered her mouth for the second time and glared at the ground. And looked at her with a almost sincere smile.  
"What was your dads name I'll help you find him" Killua said although he was being very thoughtful, he true fully wanted to just walk away, but not really wanting to hear her cry anymore he decided to try to be of use. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes, then gave Killua the best smile she could muster.  
"His name is togaru ekazawa" killuas eyes widened at the name he remembered his brother having a mission two days ago, it was to assassinate that man. Killua frowned  
"He's dead my brother killed him" he said bluntly, not wanting to have to hide it and later break her heart. She was stunned, so much so she fainted and face planted into the ground. Killua sighed. 'What did I get myself into'. He Laid her on her back gently and took in her figure. She was very small about 3 inches shorter than Killua. Her cheeks seemed to always be rosy or it was because of her crying. She was wearing a small yellow sun dress with daisies scattered all over it,and it had some dirt on it as well. Killua snorted. 'She's quiet now so I guess I can leave' Killua stood up and began to walk away, but before he could he stopped and sighed deeply.  
'I can't leave her' he then turned around and melt down beside the girl. Killua then started to shake her violently witch of course sent her eyes flying open. She screamed and scooted up against the tree, being extremely terrified. Killua chuckled and stood up, he walked in front of her and reached his hand out.  
'Come with me' she blinked at his hand a bit but turned her head stubbornly. Killua groaned and snatched her hand and began pulling her to his house. But the girl did not protest she allowed him to drag her not really caring anymore.

-  
The walk there was awkwardly silent and the girl couldn't help but squirm until they got there.  
"Well here it is home sweet home" Killua said with a groan. Tohru snatched her hand away and began to run Killua almost allowed her to do so but remembered she wouldn't survive and ran after her. He caught up quickly and tackled her to the ground.  
"What the hell do you think your doing, are you trying to die or something?" Killua yelled, she continued to squirm and start to cry again.  
"I don't want to go there your brother killed my dad" she screamed. Killuas eyes softened. 'Ofcourse I should have known' Killua sighed for the billionth time that day. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Tohru didn't budge not wanting to fall nore did she make a sound. She knew he had a plan and since she really didn't have anywhere else to go she walked up to the security checkpoint and sat the girl down she looked up at him with a confused expression.  
"Yo mr. zebro" a short old man came out of the security checkpoint with a wide smile.  
"Killua-sama nice to see you" the old man said, he then peered down at the girl that was hiding behind Killua shyly. The old man smiled  
" and nice to see you young lady what's your name" he said with his hands on his nées. She smiled a bit and came out.  
"My names Yuhi" Killua crossed his arms with a smile.  
" she's going to be staying with you for a while ok" the old man grinned sweetly and nodded.  
"But of course" the man said. Tohru frowned and looked up at him sadly.  
"Why can't I stay with you Killua" she said desperately. Killua smirked at her.  
"You said it yourself you didn't want to go in my house, besides if my family knew about you they'd kill you too." Killua said with his hands in his pocket. Yuhi sighed and looked down.  
"But you'll visit me right?" She asked with hope in her eyes. Killua looked at her with a smile. " depends, I don't hang around cry baby's" Killua Said smugly. Yuhis eyes teared up, and killua noticed this immediately.  
"It was a joke of course I'll visit just don't cry" Yuhi smiled, and walked up to the old man she turned around and waved. Killua waved back with a wide smile.  
'Well this will be interesting'  
-

so this is my fist chapter its also on wattapad if you'd like to support me there thanks for reading!


	2. Either you kill her, or I will

"killua is coming today so you might want to change into your training cloths Yuhi" Mr. zebro said with a sweet smile. Yuhi beamed back and jumped down from her chair in glee. It had been a year since she last saw him. He had consistently been going on missions, his parents weren't going to allow him to slack he was 12 now after all. though every time she did see him they always trained together, now Yuhi could push open the testing gate and knew a few assign techniques. She was growing stronger.

Yuhi ran into her very small room and grabbed her cloths that she specifically used for training and threw it on. It was a very simple get up, it consisted of a blue tank top and black sweat pants with a pair of old sneakers killua had given her. She ran back into the kitchen and grabbed her water bottle, then ran into the living room and gave Mr. Zebro a hug. The old man smiled and pat her on the head. "killua should be on his way here so be ready ok" Yuhi nodded with a large grin plastered on her face, excited as she was, Yuhi was equally nervous she hadn't seen him in a year he quite possibly changed. But she shook away those feelings hearing a knock on the door. She gave one last quick peck on the cheek to the old man and dashed to the front door. Yuhi stopped and stared at the auburn colored wood on the door hesitantly. She slowly lifted her arm to turn the nob, when she whipped the door open like ripping off a band aid. There before her stood none other than a white-haired angel. He had defiantly changed but not how Yuhi expected him to. He was absolutely gorgeous and she couldn't rip her 12-year-old eyes away, is hair was shorter and he was taller his cloths changed as well. he was wearing a white shirt with a blue long sleeve turtle neck. he was also wearing a pair of navy blue shorts and similar sneakers that she wore.

she almost swooned at his feat, but caught her weakened nees when he started to stare at her strange. yuhi couldn't help but jump into his arms and squeeze him tight. killua stiffened a bit at the touch but slowly rapped his arms around her hesitantly, and rested his head into her neck.

"I'm sorry i haven't been around much" yuhi shook her head.

"don't be I'm just so happy your here" she smiled and was almost positive killua smiled too. he then pulled a part and placed his hands on his hips. "time to get to work" yuhi nodded with a very determined face, while killua walked ahead of her with of Course hands in his pockets. she walked with a skip in her foot and her hands folded nicely behind her back. they both were making there way to their special training place in the woods. when they stopped killua took his hands out of his pockets and turned around to look at her. yuhi gasped a bit at the sudden stop but instantly smiled.

"today I'm going to teach a very advanced technique that may take you a while to get the hang of, so don't be mad if you don't immediately get it right, okay yuhi" yui nodded dramatically then smiled.

"lets get started" yuhi said excitement clearly visible on her face. killua rolled his eyes but held a small smile. "now watch me carefully"

"ok" yuhi said with a nod. killua stood a few meter away from her and started walking slowly to the side with his hands in his pockets again. immediately multiple other killuas came out from his back and copied his movements. yuhi gasped and looked at him in awe, and 1 min he was back to normal. she blinked in surprise and grinned.

"that was awesome how do i do it" killua smirked at her.

"you must figure that out on your own" yuhi frowned with a confused look.

"but how that's going to take forever" killua shook his head with his hands on his hip in disappointment.

"if you have the right materials it wont be to hard to hard, did you bring your notebook?" yuhi nodded and walked over to the tree were she earlier sat her bag against. she came back with a spiral black notebook with white tape that read "training book" on it. she grabbed it and took out the pencil that was hidden within the wire. yuhi walked over to killua with a eyebrow raised.

"so what am i supposed to do" killua rolled his eyes and sighed.

"come on you have to take notes on it ,i wont be here and when I'm not whos going to teach you, so watch me once more" yuhi nodded and plopped her small toosh on the ground with a pout. she didn't like the idea of being on the sidelines, but she wanted to learn this technique so badly it hurt, so whilst sitting she would squirm. killua demonstrated it again and yuhi made sure to watch intently this time while taking very thorough notes. they had done this for almost the whole day until she couldn't see him any longer due to the darkness.

"yuhi that's enough for today time to go home" killua said, he could still see her but he was sure she couldn't see him, yuhi nodded and started to reach both hands out to find her stuff. killua sighed with a small smile, then threw her backpack that she was trying to reach for against his back. he then looked at her hesitantly but grabbed her hand anyways. she flinched at the touch but almost instantly squeezed his hand back. killua pulled her up and started there way back to the security checkpoint. they held a small conversation on the way with their hands still clasped around each other snuggly. yuhi smile was plastered on her face the whole time the whole time and she couldn't knock it off. as much as they talked her mind would still make its way back to there hands that were intertwined.

"what are you smiling about weirdo" killua said with a wide teasing smirk. yuhi blushed instantly and she looked away in seconds.

"am i not allowed to smile?" she tried her best to answer cooly but it was clear she was flustered. killua chuckled noticing this and squeezed her hand a little tighter. "where almost there so you can calm down" he laughed a bit more, yuhis cheek puffed out not liking the fact that he could manipulate her so easily, and how dangerous it could be, knowing she wouldn't win many arguments. when they had reached the front gate killua let go of her hand, to her dismay.

"killua how long will you be staying home i don't get to see you often?" she said with pleading eyes. killua frowned and looked away.

"I'm leaving in two days". yuhi sighed heavily.

"what already but you haven't been here for a day cant you stay a bit longer" killua decided to change the subject finding the tension getting heavy.

" when i do leave just use your notes to practice ok?"

"kil-"

"and don't forget to practice forming your hand either while I'm gone continue to transform it" killua said stubbornly not allowing her to say another word about the other matter. yuhi sighed and looked down at her old sneakers. he rested his hand on her shoulder and looked at her intently. "don't worry about me you need to focus solely on getting stronger" yuhi nodded and walked back into the security checkpoint. before she opened the door yuhi peered around her to see if killua was still there, but he had already walked through the gates. she sighed and went inside.

it was the next day and yuhi found herself completely alone in the middle of a forest. she was ready to train and waiting for killua but he didn't come. yuhi was growing worried and wondered back to the security checkpoint, when and idea popped into her head. 'why don't i go see him instead' she said with a smile completely forgetting about the rest of killuas family members. she pushed open the gate with ease and walked through it. yuhi had already met canary and passed by her with a simple hello, although canary was quite spectacle about her reasons, she knew that yuhi was good friends with killua. canary was also a bit worried about her and gave her a fair warning. yuhi ignored it though finding killua was more important to her. she had entered they ginormous mansion and walked through it with her guard raised high. but before she could even blink a yellow needle was threateningly against her neck. yuhi squealed and formed her hand in hopes to stab the culprit, but found herself paralyzed. she didn't even have the strength to see who was behind her.

"who are you and what's your business here" a calm deep voice said. yuhi opened her mouth to speak but found herself stuttering.

"i-i-i-I'm k-killuas friend" the man 'tch' and held the needle closer.

"impossible killua doesn't have the time or abilitly to make friends, so tell me your real reasons for being here" the man said dangerously. she couldn't speak now being to nervous instead she shook her head. the man laid the needle gently against her neck and let her bleed a bit letting her know her life was indeed on the line, but she already knew this. before he could continue killua came down the large stare case looking like he was ready to leave the house, when he gasped and his eyes widened.

"illumi stop!" killua yelled. yuhi's eyes widened at the name knowing exactly who this was. soon she was more angry than scared, not knowing exactly how to handle this she began to cry. killua was still on the stares scared himself not wanting to get any closer. but to both of there surprise illumi let go of her and backed away from yuhi. "very well, but how will me stopping help you significantly,she holds no purpose to your life killua, you want nothing more than to kill, so wont it make it easier if i do it for you." he said emotionless. killuas eyes widened, and he couldn't help but shiver at his brothers suggestion. he then looked at yuhi with a serious expression. " yuhi wait for me outside ill be right there" yuhi nodded dramatically and walked a good distance around illumi, still not sure of his next move, out the door with a loud slam.

killua then walked up to illumi with a hesitantly waiting for him to talk. but instead illumi started walking up the stairs, but stopped mid way. " kil either you kill her or i will, your life and purpose is to kill, any distractions should be eliminated including her." he walked up the stares with out another word while killua started to develop a sick feeling in his stomach.

omg this chapter is so looooooong, I'm so happy. i hope you enjoyed and continue to read it i will try to get the next chapter out today because it will be shorter but who knows. bye and please comment and vote.


	3. Take me with you!

killua walked out of his house *cough* mansion with his eyes covered by his white bangs. he was shaking from the previous episode and felt an extreme amount of bloodlust seeping through his pours. he did his best to calm down not wanting to scare yuhi when he stepped out the door, so to calm himself he relaxed his body and mind and thought of things that made him happy, including yuhi. he inhaled then exhaled and opened the door to see a huddled up crying yuhi. he smiled having a flashback to when they first met and walked up to her.

yuhi heared him open the door and she immediately stood up and whipped her eyes. she looked at killua expectantly waiting for the update.

"were leaving" yuhis expression changed immediately almost in horror.

"what but i cant leave mr. zebro" killua groaned.

"yuhi you don't have a choice"

"but i cant leave i love him" killua couldn't handle it anymore it was too much to take in one day his calming down method clearly hadn't worked and yuhi wasn't helping, so he snapped.

"would you rather die!" killua yelled, yuhi froze and stiffened while taking a step back, feeling a little unsafe around him sensing a smidge of his previous blood lust. killua gasped knowing he had done exactly what he was trying to avoid. he looked at her with an apologetic expresson.

"sorry I'm just not in the mood right now, please yuhi just go pack up ill be at the security checkpoint in 30 min" killua said turning around to open the door and go inside but he stopped.

"and please, please be careful" he said before vanishing inside his mansion. yuhi blinked still takin back by the sudden out burst but obliged and ran back to were she called home.

yuhi had told mr. zebro about what was happening, and he fully understood although it was clear he was extremely upset about the whole ordeal. yuhi was in her room collecting the few things that belonged to her, and to her happiness it all fit inside her bag. she looked at her room one last time before closing the door to say her final goodbye to mr. zebro. yuhi was still very confused about what killua meant by she would have been killed if she stayed but she believed him, after all his brother witch may add had assassinated her father was about to murder her.

yuhi walked into the living room where mr. zebro was standing . they looked at each other for a few moments until yuhi couldn't help but run into his arms, with tears building up in her eyes.

" mr. zebro" the old man smiled down at her after separating from each other.

"yes sweety" a tear slid down yuhis face as she sputtered the words she was to nervous to say to him for a long time.

"i always thought of you as my father" the old mans eyes widened as he embraced her for the last time. tears had also made it to his eyes as he squeezed her small body close to him.

"i lo-" killua came barging into the house with blood splattered on his face.

"we need to leave now yuhi lets go!" mr. zebro let go of her as yuhi ran to killua while waving at him. killua and yuhi ran out of the security checkpoint bolting towards the rode that would hopefully lead them to civilization. yuhi wanted to take this time to ask questions.

"killua theres blood on your face are you alright" killua glanced at her questioningly then remembered what he had done earlier. he whipped it off with his sleeve and gave her a cheeky smile.

" maybe i happened to stab some people on the way out" killua chuckled, while yuhi gasped.

"what! who?" yuhi asked beyond curious she was silently hoping illumi.

" my mom and my other brother not illumi" yuhi sighed having one more question to ask.

" killua whats going on?" it was true she hadn't a clue as to why they were running well she knew she would die if she stayed but why would she die is what she really wanted to ask.

"its not important now, what is important is that we find somewhere to stay." yuhi nodded agreeing the idea of not finding a home before nightfall wouldn't be pleasant.

they had been running for more than 3 hours now and yuhi was growing tired. there wasn't a building in sight and the sun was going down. yuhi could feel her leg begin to wobble she wouldn't be able to last much longer and killua seemed to notice this. so he ran in front of her and grabbed her legs witch made her fall onto his back. she gasped in surprise while killua seemed to completely unamused. she hugged him from the back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"thanks killua" killua shook his head

"you remember the rule " yuhi smiled hugging him tighter and taking in his sent. what she would give to be this close to him forever, and she silently hoped he felt the same way about her.

"yea sor-" yuhi yawned and her eyes drooped, she was falling asleep mid sentence and killua couldn't help but removed his hand from under her leg and patted her head.

"just sleep" she nodded not even bothering to answering and was soon snoring away. killua had trained to stay awake for 3 days straight so loosing a little sleep meant nothing to him but yuhi hadn't gotten the exact training he had, sleeping for her was mandatory. killua chuckled finding the situation highly humorous, and how he got a girl messed up in it too. in a way it was bittersweet he was getting a way from his terrible household with a friend but theres no doubt his family will be after him and understandably her too. he sighed and looked at the nearing city. he smiled and picked up his pace, with a sleeping yuhi.

1 hour later of running

killua was now walking around a loud and busy city, it seemed to still be wide awake witch was exactly what he needed. he walked around searching for a small motel anywhere and happened upon a sign hanging on a pull.

"become a hunter today, and join our annual hunter exam on august 9, hey that's tomorrow." killua looked at the bottom of the sheet were it stated the location of the hunter exam and it just so happened that it was being held in the very city they were staying at. killua grinned at the convenience, and decided on a hotel not to far away from where he was standing. on his was out of his mansion killua grabbed a few million dollars from his family so that leaving wouldn't be suicide. killua was thinking about how perfect everything was playing out, he found a hotel a place were he could have a bit of fun, and he got away from a hell hole he used to call home. he checked into a room and laid yuhi on a bed gently, he then took his time ordering food for himself and yuhi. he laid down on his own bed and stared at the fan on the ceiling and began to reminisce about the past few events. his train of thought was broken by the sudden cry that could be heard right next to him. killua looked over at the other bed and frowned. 'she told me about the nightmares i didn't that they were still happening' killua sighed and walked over to her bed. he then began to stare at the unoccupied spot right next to her. 'if my brother were to find us he would go for her first i should stay close' and although killua didn't need it he was still tired so shook yuhi awake to ask for her permission. her eyes opened slowly and she started to blink the grog away. a sudden smile plastered on her face, loving that the first thing she saw was killua when she woke.

"killua?" yuhi asked quite concerned killua smiled down at her tired face.

"I'm going to sleep next to you ok?" yuhis face heated up but her smile didn't falter.

"ok but can i ask why?" yuhi hoped it was because he just wanted to be near her for no reason.

"if illumi finds us he will kill you first then drag me back home so its better if i stay close to you ok' yuhi smiled anyway even though his reasons were different than she hopped she was still getting what she wanted.

"kay but be warned i snore" killua chuckled

"either way ill have to deal with it" killua climbed in next to her, yuhi tried her best to calm her nerves but it was extremely hard. she closed her eyes and clutched the blanket hoping praying killua would hold her. but of course he did his best to give himself and her some space. she sighed heavily and drifted back into dream land.

yuhi was woken up by the water in the shower. it was right next to her bed and was obnoxiously loud. yuhi groaned and wondered why he was taking a shower this early. she did her best to fall back a sleep but found it hopeless. the door flew open and steam seeped from the bathroom. it smelled of shampoo and blueberries exactly how killua normally smelt like. she smiled liking that scent, when suddenly killua came out fully clothed with his skate board ready. yuhi wasn't sure of what was going on but was very confused so she sat up and pretended she just woke up. killua jumped at the sight of her awake.

"killua are you going somewhere" he sighed and scratched the back of his head in defeat. yuhi gave a confused look.

"yeah but just for a week" yuhi's eyes widened in surprise. he was going to leave with out telling her, he wanted to protect her right why didn't he want to bring me along. these thoughts were running a marathon through yuhis head.

"where" killua sighed once more and dropped his skateboard on the ground and plopped at the end of yuhis bed.

"i was planning on taking the hunters exam." yuhi felt a tinge of pain run through her body.

"with out me" she almost said silently killua nodded.

" i hear that its extremely hard and I'm just doing it for fun i don't want you getting hurt because i wanted to have a good time." yuhi jumped off her bed and stood in front of him.

"please killua please take me with you i don't want to be alone, i can handle myself, i can, really you don't need to worry about me ok, you were the one who trained me after all"

"fair point" killua groaned and tapped his foot in thought and aggravation. 'if she doesn't come she will be quite vulnerable to illumi witch leaves me with no other choices.'

"fine you can come, but you must stay near me at all times if means necessary" yuhi nodded

"you wont regret it" yuhi said whilst getting her stuff ready. killua smirked at her. 'maybe this will be better anyways'

ok so now we enter the hunter exam and I'm so excited this is a long chapter as well. please vote and comment and maybe add any suggestions that would encourage me to write more thanks guys!


End file.
